Read Between the Lines HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: SoraxKairi. Sora keeps giving hints to Kairi that he likes her. It is the classic "loser" loves "popular" story. When Sora tries to go romantic, would Kairi accept him? Maybe, maybe not. Will this be a love story, or a hopeless love triangle? NOTE: PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE, MAINLY BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WRITING THIS STORY.


_Read Between the Lines_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ SoraxKairi. Sora keeps giving hints to Kairi that he likes her. It is the classic "loser" loves "popular" story. When Sora tries to go romantic, would Kairi accept him? Maybe, maybe not. Will this be a love story, or a hopeless love triangle?_

_Disclaimer:__ I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or the organization!_

_Author's notes:__ I am writing this while watching Beauty and the Geek. I am also watching a HUGE Australian football match: State of Origin. Look it up on the internet._

* * *

Her eyes shone brighter than the twinkling stars above. She was more beautiful than the Goddess of beauty, Aphrodite. Only if she knew who I was, to her I am nothing.

It was our school art auction. My school, Carnation Academy, holds one every three months. You probably wonder why my school is called Carnation Academy. To tell you the truth, I don't either. The weird thing is, our emblem is of a yellow carnation. The flower meaning of the Yellow carnation is 'you have disappointed me or rejection'.

_**REJECTION 101 – lesson 1**_

_**Never give up, yes even when a girl rejects you.**_

_**Take care, girls are fragile. They might actually like you until you insult them. Even one insult can offend them.**_

'_**Your eyes are as green as a swamp,' And 'Your hair is as red as a burning forest lit by a hobo," suck. DON'T USE THEM.**_

Sorry, I was getting off track. Our school art auction is popular. The starting bid is $8. Sometimes the bids get up to $67! The highest someone has bought my was $8.

I am not that good at staying on track. Wait a minute… I forgot to say who the girl I am talking about is; I even forgot to introduce myself. Anyways, I'm Sora. Ah, stuff it… I hate introducing people.

Every time, for the art auction, I paint an Agapanthus. The meaning of that flower is Secret Love. Story of my life.

_**REJECTION 101 – lesson 2**_

_**Girls love poetry. Make it romantic, cheesy and secret, be sincere. If you don't keep it secret, they won't like it. Pfft, girls suck; besides Kairi...**_

_**Like Shakespeare quoted, the courses of true love never did run smooth. Oh and, A woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart.**_

_**I might not give the best love advice but follow me. If she already has a boyfriend, secret poetry is the best way to express love without being rejected or bashed up.**_

"Hi Kairi," I drooled as I spoke to her. "You like my painting?"

"Soka right," Kairi smiled. "I've seen you 'round here a few times. Are you in my class?"

"It's Sora, and yes, I am in your class." I replied.

"Sorry Sofran. I forgot your name," Kairi smirked. "I'll buy your painting."

"$20!"

The day after the art auction, was Saturday. I H-A-T-E my school. They are making me help out in the school car wash. There is way too much extra-curricular activities at my school.

As I strolled to my school from my ugly looking tin shed of a house, I saw dirty cars lining up. This was going to be a busy day. Like I said… I H-A-T-E school.

When I arrived at Carnation Academy, I saw the 8th wonder of the world: WET GIRLS. I L-O-V-E school.

_**REJECTION 101 – lesson 3**_

_**Don't stare at wet girls when they have bikinis on. Especially when you're a nerd and they are cheerleaders, and have football boyfriend. Oh and when their boyfriends are standing next to you, you're in trouble.**_

"Which one do you like?" Riku questioned.

"The pink haired one with the skimpy top and…" I replied without thinking who asked me the question.

"You mean my girlfriend," Riku scowled.

I H-A-T-E school.

* * *

_Author's notes:_ So… reply! PLEASE. I want to know if you like the idea of this story. And yes, it isn't a one shot.

:D I was going to make it a one shot until my team on state of origin went in the lead by a lot. (28-nil).

_Kairi:_ Review and I will kiss Sora before the 5th chapter!

_Sora:_ OMGOMGOMGOMG. REVIEW!


End file.
